La Lettre
by Silvara
Summary: John Preston découvre une facette de son personnage par le biais de sa femme défunte. Traduction de la fanfiction d'Aethershine intitulée "A Lost Letter".


**_Auteur original: _**_Aethershine__  
**Note: **J'ai pris une ou deux petites libertés dans la syntaxe et les figures de style anglaises en prévenant l'auteur._

* * *

l

l

Mon cher John,

Il t'arrive... de rire pendant la nuit. Discrètement, comme si tu avais entendu quelque chose d'amusant...  
La plupart du temps, ton sommeil est trouble. Tu remues, tu gémis. Et une fois, il t'est même arrivé de crier_.._.

Une autre fois, une nuit, cela à faille me briser le coeur.

Nous étions couchés et tu as cherché ma main à tâtons à travers les draps. Tu l'as ramenée contre ta poitrine. Tu murmurais quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas. Et puis tu as soupiré. Plus rien...  
Mais cette nuit là, je n'ai pas pu dormir. Non... je m'étais déjà perdue, bercée par le rythme de ta respiration. Ta poitrine se soulevant doucement sous ma main, et la chaleur de la tienne par dessus... Je n'osais plus bouger.

Le lendemain matin, j'ai cherché un signe sur ton visage, mais tu n'en avais aucun souvenir.

Intuition.  
C'est comme cela qu'ils appellent ton don. Tu es un Ecclésiaste intuitif.

N'est-ce pas étrange ? Une organisation ayant pour seul but d'éliminer les émotions humaines tolérant une telle personne parmi ses membres. (Le ressentir n'est-il pas aussi essentiel à l'intuition que l'ouïe à l'écoute ?)

Oui, tu as toujours éprouvé des sentiments, John.  
Seulement tu ne t'en es jamais rendu compte. C'est enfoui profondément, au dessous du fog de prozium, sous une vie entière d'habitudes et de réflexes subconscients.  
Et c'est important. Pour ta survie dans cette société autant que pour ton équilibre mental, ce que tu ressens doit t'être indétectable. Mais je le vois...

Lorsque nous avons été mis ensemble, je devinais vaguement que tu devais être quelqu'un d'agréable. Auprès de toi je me sentais en sécurité. Je savais que tu aurais du succès dans tes entreprises, qu'avec toi, ma vie et celle de mes éventuels enfants serait stable. Mais je n'étais pas plus attachée que ça à toi, et je ne pense pas avoir vu de trait digne d'intérêt dans ta personnalité, sinon que cette impression de solidité et de confiance.

Ce n'est pas avant qu'ils nous aient donné Robbie que je m'en suis doutée. Robbie était un bébé bruyant, ce n'est pas extraordinaire pour un nouveau-né pendant l'ajustement de leur dose. Pendant ses premiers jours avec nous il pleurait presque tout le temps. J'ai fini par suggérer de le retourner au Département de la Reproduction pour faire un nouvel essai, et tu m'as simplement fixée du regard. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'émotion sur ton visage, et pourtant, j'étais certaine que quelque chose se passait derrière tes yeux. Tu as proposé d'attendre encore quelques jours. Durant cette période, je t'observais à la maternité. Lorsque tu restais près de Robbie, ta main sur son dos par dessus le landau, notre garçon s'endormait.

Plus tard, il a fini par s'habituer au prozium, et pour la première fois, je t'ai vu faire augmenter ta dose. Je n'ai pas soupçonné de lien entre ces deux événements. Je croyais que c'était juste à cause de ton travail. C'est lorsque tu as refait la même chose après Lisa que ça à commencé à me paraître étrange. J'ai voulu en parler à quelqu'un, mais il s'est alors passé quelque chose qui a tout changé.

Le fils de ma soeur a été emmené et incinéré pour Déviance. A onze ans. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de sa fille de neuf ans.  
Cela m'a rendue malade et j'ai du rester trois jours alitée. Nous avons cru que c'était à cause de la grippe.  
A cette époque, je prenais toujours mes doses. Cependant, quelque chose avait changé. Le fait d'avoir voulu me débarrasser de Robbie en le ramenant au Département - à sa mort !- a commencée à m'obséder: quel genre de mère étais-je ?

En regardant en arrière, je suis maintenant consciente d'avoir toujours ressenti des sentiments à un certain niveau. - D'ailleurs je crois que la plupart des femmes de Libria sont dans le même cas. - Pour ma part, ce n'est pas avant de m'être habituée au rôle de mère que j'ai assimilé la plus importante des émotions humaines: l'instinct maternel.

Après ça, j'ai cessé le prozium. Depuis ce jour, je craignais sans cesse que tu t'aperçoives des petites différences qui pouvaient paraître dans mon comportement. Pourtant, ça ne m'a pas empêché d'être heureuse avec vous. Vraiment heureuse.

J'ai commencé par m'amouracher de Robbie et Lisa. Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de paraître insensible auprès d'eux. J'avais bien trop besoin de les serrer dans mes bras et de ne plus jamais les lâcher. Je faisais même des nuits blanches entières pour pouvoir les regarder dormir. Tu m'as surprise, une fois, agenouillée entre leurs lits. Sur le coup j'ai du inventer quelque chose à propos de la dose de Lisa, je ne sais plus.  
Bien sur j'ai du arrêter de quitter notre chambre pour ne pas éveiller ta suspicion. Mais comme j'avais déjà perdu l'habitude de dormir, je continuais à penser aux enfants. Et allongé sur mon lit, j'essayais d'imaginer ce qu'ils avaient fait à l'école dans la journée, ce qu'ils y feraient le lendemain...

Un jour, tu es revenu blessé: une balle t'avait frôlé la cuisse. J'ai toujours su que tu étais bon à ton travail, le meilleur en fait, et il ne m'était jamais arrivé de penser que quelque chose puisse t'arriver. J'ai senti mon sang se glacer. Je me suis forcée au calme, essayant de rester rationnelle. Je t'ai interrogé. Tu m'as dis que ce n'était rien, qu'il y avait eu un incident dans les Enfers mais qu'ils avaient nettoyé le secteur. J'ai frissonné. Nettoyé le secteur... Tu as dit qu'Errol avait reçu une plus sérieuse blessure, mais qu'il irait bien dans quelques semaines.

"Je lui ai dit qu'il commençait à rouiller sur le Kata 12. Errol n'écoute jamais." Et tu as souri. Avec ce subtil sens de l'humour dont tu n'étais pas conscient.  
Devant cette étincelle d'émotion en plus du bandage ensanglanté autour de ta jambe, je me suis sentie mal. Et je suis tombée amoureuse.

Tu n'es pas allé travailler pendant quelques jours, le temps de récupérer. Je suis restée avec toi pour m'occuper de ta blessure.  
Nous n'avions jamais eu autant de contacts physiques. Rester composée était vraiment devenu difficile.

J'avais appris ce qu'étaient les relations sexuelles à l'école, dans un livre ou un autre. Je n'avais jamais accordé d'intérêt à la chose. Une telle idée était loin de me paraître attirante. De toute ma première année de liberté, le sujet n'avait pas effleuré l'esprit un instant ; Robbie et Lisa avaient été tout mon monde.

Mais nous étions désormais seuls tous les deux dans l'appartement. Toi, allongé et titubant à moitié habillé, et moi à te baigner et te soigner... C'était démentiel.  
J'étais certaine que si tu devais t'apercevoir de quelque chose, ce serait là ou jamais. Mais tu n'as rien remarqué.

Une fois remit sur pied, tu m'as saluée d'un signe de tête et m'a remerciée de mon assistance avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Et puis tu es retourné travailler. Nous n'avons plus jamais été aussi proches physiquement. Moi j'ai commencé à te regarder pendant la nuit, à me rendre compte que tu ressentais.  
Je voyais, durant la journée, à quelques fugaces occasions, des bribes de sensation. Mais la nuit, lorsque tu baissais ta garde, tu ressentais beaucoup plus franchement dans tes rêves. Si bien que je m'imaginais que les rôles aient été inversés, que tu étais celui qui avait arrêté le prozium. Je me demandais si tu aurais été capable de me cacher tes émotions comme je e faisais moi-même...

Je prie pour que mon secret, ma transgression continue à t'échapper le plus longtemps possible.

Si tu lis ces lignes, alors j'ai sans doute été arrêtée. Je suis peut-être même morte. Si c'est par ton bras, alors sache que ce risque en valait la peine. Je t'aime.  
Toi, nos enfants, du plus profond de mon coeur: je vous aime.

Viviana

Après un instant de souvenirs brumeux, lentement John plia la lettre et la glissa à nouveau dans l'enveloppe. C'était Lisa qui la lui avait tendue la veille.

"Je l'avais gardée au cas où tu finirais pas être prêt."

Il n'avait pas pu la lire de suite. Trop d'informations émergeaient en même temps à la surface de son conscient. Culpabilité... Tant de morts...

Et maintenant, cette lettre, ces mots…cette lettre de mots éthérés. Toutes ces choses que Viviana avait voulu pouvoir lui dire...

Avait-il lui-même deviné pour elle ? Non. Mais elle vu juste: à cette époque, il lui était lui-même arrivé de ressentir. Maintenant qu'il savait, en remontant le temps, il pouvait identifier ces bribes d'émotions qui s'étaient de temps en temps posées sur son âme, comme ce besoin de protéger Robbie et Lisa ou cette tendresse envers Viviana. C'était ces sentiments inconscients qui refusaient probablement de comprendre ; qui l'empêchaient d'interpréter le comportement de chaque membre de sa famille. Mais il avait au moins été conscient de l'urgence de l'émotion dans son propre coeur puisqu'il il avait ressenti le besoin de réajuster sa dose durant ses pics émotifs.

Quand ils avaient emmené Viviana, il avait presque du faire doubler sa dose... Il frissonna au souvenir de son regard: vide et impersonnel, sur la vidéo de son exécution. John Perston écumait silencieusement de rage. Qu'avait-elle pu penser de lui à ce dernier moment de sa vie ? Il était resté là, immobile et inutile, planté debout juste derrière elle ! Viviana avait cru en ses sentiments... et il s'était à peine retourné sur son passage. Il avait préférer plonger dans une drogue dorée pour étouffer la douleur qui avait suivi, incapable d'en comprendre la raison.

Et même si sa femme l'avait exprimé différemment, un message résonnait toujours dans sa tête: la seul raison pour laquelle il arrivait si facilement à trouver des déviants émotionnels étaient qu'il en était un lui-même. Et ce, même avec le prozium.

"Ecclésiaste ?"

"Oui."

"Voulez-vous bien me suivre en salle de conférence ? L'équipe est prête à émettre. Ce sera le premier bulletin d'information à compter depuis le Réveil, et nous avons besoins d'un porte-parole."

"Oui."

"Ce rôle vous revient, Ecclésiaste."

John ferma un instant les yeux. Sa carrière était criblée des crimes. _Des centaines, des milliers de "déviants émotionnels", de membres de l'Underground... _

Maintenant... il était leur porte-parole ?

"Tu aurais peut-être aimé le sens de l'humour du destin," murmura-t-il tout bas sur le début de l'ombre d'un sourire, laissant les mots résonner en silence, comme la virgule précédent un avenir pressant...

l

l


End file.
